Miley, Jake and the law west of Grand Harbor!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Another Western-style Hannah Montana-story...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope you're gonna love this story, people. May the God bless Miley, because she's so cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley, Jake and the law west of Grand Harbor!<strong>

**The famous bounty hunter Miley Ray Stewart ( also known as Miley the Wild ) brings a dangerous criminal to the sheriff in a small village a few miles west of Grand Harbor.**

"Hi, mr sheriff! I've got a dangerous criminal for ya. This fuck-face of a man tried to kill a priest when I found him." says Miley to the sheriff.

"Thanks! I'm sheriff Jack Harryson and I'm known as the law west of Grand Harbor." says sheriff Harryson.

"Don't let this crack-head escape, sir!" says Miley.

"Of course not, miss...?" says sheriff Harryson.

"Stewart! Miley Ray Stewart, but people call me Miley the Wild!" says Miley with a smile.

"The wild, you say, huh?" says sheriff Harryson.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

Sheriff Harryson leads the prisoner to an empty jail-cell.

After a minute he returns with some money for Miley.

"This is for you!" says sheriff Harryson.

"Thanks! I like ya, sheriff! You're a nice man! Lookin' forward to doin' business with ya again sometimes!" says Miley.

Miley put the 800 dollars into her bag.

"You can always bring prisoners here if ya find any, miss Stewart!" says sheriff Harryson.

"Sure!" says Miley.

"And if I've got no room for 'em, I'll send 'em to Fort Harrington. General McPatrick is my friend and he knows what to do with any criminal." says sheriff Harryson.

"Good thing, sheriff!" says Miley.

"Miss Stewart, wanna hang around for a cup of tea?" says sheriff Harryson.

"No, but if ya got a glass of brandy, I'm on!" says Miley.

"Okey! Join me in my office." says sheriff Harryson.

"Thanks and call me Miley!" says Miley.

"Miley it is!" says sheriff Harryson. "Too bad we haven't met before! You're a good bounty hunter and a true friend!"

"Yes, I am!" says Miley.

In the sheriff's office Miley drinks a glass of brandy and the sheriff drinks a cup of tea.

"If a man named Jake Ryan stop by here, please be nice to him..." says Miley. "The man's my friend!"

"Sure! He's a bounty hunter too?" says sheriff Harryson.

"Yeah! Almost as good as me!" says Miley.

"I assume mr Ryan is your boyfriend...?" says sheriff Harryson.

"No, not really..." says Miley as she start to giggle. "Just a very good friend and a very nice fuck at times!"

"Oh, I see!" says sheriff Harryson with a smile.

"Thanks for the drink!" says Miley. "I shall be on my way now! See ya!"

Miley walk back out to her horse.

"Bye, Miley!" says the sheriff.

"Bye, sir!" says Miley as she ride away.

A few days later Jake Ryan brings a prisoner to sheriff Harryson.

"Sir! I've got a dangerous killer for you!" says Jake.

"Hello there, sir!" says sheriff Harryson.

"Hello, sir! My name's Jake Ryan, gunman and bounty hunter of the highest level there is!" says Jake with pride.

"Jake Ryan? Where the fuck have I heard that name?" says sheriff Harryson. "Oh, yeah! You're the man that the young lady told me about!"

"What lady?" says Jake.

"Miley Ray Stewart! Her name's Miley Ray Stewart!" says sheriff Harryson.

"You know my Miley?" says Jake surprised.

"Hey! Did you guys forget about me?" says Jake's prisoner.

"Shut it, dick-face!" says Jake as he put his knife against the prisoner's neck.

"Yes, I know Miley! She came by here with a prisoner, just like you do now." says sheriff Harryson.

"When?" says Jake.

"Two days ago, mr Ryan!" says sheriff Harryson.

"What way did she take?" says Jake.

"Eh...south. On the main road." says sheriff Harryson.

"This criminal is in your custody know, sheriff! I'd like to stay and chat for a while, but I've gotta catch up with Miley!" says Jake.

"She left two days ago! I'm sure she's far away by now, mr Ryan." says sheriff Harryson.

"My horse Queen Glorifendah is faster than most! I'll find Miley!" says Jake.

Jake draw his revolver and fire off a few bullets into the air and ride away at high speed.

"Safe travel, mr Ryan!" screams the sheriff, but Jake is already too far away to hear him.

A week later Jake find Miley outside a small pub in Greenville.

"Hi, Miley!" says Jake.

"Jake Ryan, are ya stalkin' me?" says Miley with a smile as she point her revolver at Jake.

"As fun as always, Miles! No, of course I'm not stalkin' you! The sheriff in a small village near Grand Harbor told me thay you came by there and I've been lookin' forward to see you." says Jake.

"Ah, sheriff Harryson! I knew he'd tell you that he'd seen me, Jake!" says Miley. "Do me right now and let me know why you like me so much!"

"If that's what you want, Miley!" says Jake.

"Do me!" says Miley with a sexy voice.

**The End.**


End file.
